


Shadow World

by ZAMBOT_3



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Eventual Consent, F/F, Futa on Female, Futanari, I might revisit this to add more chapters, Other, Porn, Porn with kinda a plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, This is frankly disgusting don't read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAMBOT_3/pseuds/ZAMBOT_3
Summary: Yukiko gets a message from Shadow Chie that she's gotten a hold of Chie and Yukiko has to come alone to have any chance to free her, but surprise surprise it's a trap. Is it possible that there's something Chie and maybe even Yukiko aren't admitting to themselves?





	

The image on her television screen had been very clear. Chie had appeared on her television late at night, but not the Chie she knew, rather this was a twisted Chie born of her friend’s insecurities and failings. She had gotten ahold of Chie somehow and told Yukiko that her only chance of retrieving her friend was to enter the TV alone and get her herself.

 

Yukiko had done as asked and realised how scary this world was without her friends to navigate with her. Even Teddie’s special glasses weren’t doing much for the thick fog enveloping the world this night, and she’d been in such a hurry to save Chie she hadn’t even brought something to defend herself, though she hoped Konohana Sakuya would be enough. She was having a hard time navigating the seemingly endless expanse of world around her and every so often heard unexplained and inexplicable noises which were beginning to get to her. They’d come from no direction and all around her simultaneously and the effect of whatever it was was putting her on edge.

 

How long had she been wandering, an hour? Two? Three? 20 minutes? She’d always had trouble keeping track of time here and even her focus on saving Chie was doing little to fix this. Eventually though she heard it, a crying which sounded like Chie’s. Hyperfocused, Yukiko honed in on the sound coming from the front and right and rushed to her friend’s aid. The screams for assistance grew louder as she ran towards it and the further she ran the louder still Chie’s calls and cries for help grew. Yukiko began to question whether or not this had been some kind of trick, but finally in the distance shrouded in fog she made out two shapes, one hunched over on the ground and another standing above it.

 

Chie’s cries had stopped. Had she seen Yukiko in the fog as she had her and ceased? Yukiko rushed closer and the shapes grew clearer and clearer, they were both undoubtedly Chie one her shadow no doubt, and as she got closer something tickled her nose. The smell was faint, but it wasn’t quite unpleasant, and it only grew as she got closer. Finally no more than a meter from the two the fog about the three of them began to clear and she came face to face with Chie’s shadow standing triumphantly over her bound and gagged counterpart. The smell was stronger now but still harder to get a handle on, as if masked by something.

 

“So nice of you to join us Yukiko. We were beginning to wonder if you’d ever show up.” the shadow taunted. Chie struggled against her bindings as if to protest, but couldn’t.

 

“Alright I’m here and I’m alone. Now let Chie go.” Yukiko did her best to sound brave but the situation didn’t sit well with her, and what was that smell?

 

“Hehehe, don’t you think there was a reason for me to call you here? Surely you weren’t expecting me to just hand her to you after you got here, right?” Yukiko had in fact been expecting some sort of scuffle, but her persona was being a little sluggish at being summoned, perhaps if she could concentrate more instead of trying to figure out that smell.

 

“Having trouble?” A voice which she couldn’t place asked

Yukiko was sure it was just her and the two Chies, but this additional voice was nowhere to be seen. Until at least it appeared from inside the fog. While the two Chies were in her usual school uniform and jacket this person wore a pink and white dress with corsage centered at her breast. Yukiko’s heart sank as she realised who it was and why she could not place their voice, it was her own voice, her own shadow.

 

“Konohana Sakuya!” Yukiko called out in vain as the two shadows chuckled at her, her persona had devolved back into her shadow and was outside of her grasp.

 

“Would you look at that, I thought I could actually be of help.” Her shadow chuckled with her hand hiding her mouth, Chie struggled harder at the feet of her own shadow.

 

“Looks like mine and yours just have a hard time staying true to themselves.” Chie’s shadow’s implication of possession sent shivers down Yukiko’s spine and her fear sent goosebumps up and down her body.

 

“Quite right, in this day and age we like to be prim and proper, but sometimes you just need something...primal...It can be hard to accept for ladies such as ourselves can’t it?” Yukiko’s shadow directed the last part at her, but she had little idea of what she meant.

 

Yukiko backed up hoping at least one of her friends was observing the midnight channel to stop whatever was happening in its tracks. She hoped that whoever saw would not be as brash as she was. Chie’s shadow took a step towards her and Yukiko backed up instinctively. Shadow Chie chuckled and took another step, Yukiko stood in place this time fearing she’d just shown the type of weakness the shadows would pounce on her for.

 

“Yukiko, sweet Yukiko. You wouldn’t be in this mess if Chie could just admit to herself her inner nature, though having your shadow’s help in this was an unexpected bonus.” Shadow Chie closed the distance between them and stroked at Yukiko’s pale cheek.

 

A smirk arose on Shadow Chie’s face and she put her hand on the small of Yukiko’s back and pressed the Amagi girl into her. Yukiko gave a gasp as the shorter girl pressed her lips to hers. She was too strong for Yukiko to remove herself from her grasp and she could hear the gagged Chie protesting violently. Shadow Chie pressed her waist to Yukiko’s and she could feel a strange bulge hidden behind the shorts under her skirt.

 

Finally parting their lips Shadow Chie gave a laugh, “I know who’s been wanting to do that for a long time.” and she gave an absent minded look to Chie over her shoulder while she said it.

 

Yukiko tried to retort, but the words wouldn’t come out, she was feeling light headed and short of breath. Yukiko’s mind kept wandering to the strange thing under Shadow Chie’s skirt and wondering of that weird smell. Shadow Chie forced her to the ground and gave her another wet and sloppy kiss, Yukiko tried to fight her off but she found little strength to do so. With another infuriating chuckle Shadow Chie ripped open Yukiko’s sweater letting the buttons go flying and tore through the uniform underneath that.

 

Yukiko gasped at the forced undressing and reinvigorated tried to force Chie’s shadow off, but her strength felt much greater than even Chie’s own and Yukiko even at her most clear of head and observant would have a hard time wrestling away from this thing in her friend’s shape. Looking past her molester for a second, Yukiko could see her own shadow taunting Chie. Even her strength seemed abnormal as even after untying Chie’s bindings Yukiko’s shadow had no trouble holding down limbs as she stripped Chie of her own jacket and shirt.

 

Terrified Yukiko went limp to see of what her attacker meant to do, though she had an idea and hoped she was wrong. Seeing that for the moment Yukiko meant not to fight her Shadow Chie finished stripping her of sweater and shirt and pawed at her breasts through Yukiko’s bra. Yukiko blushed and tried to look away from the beast on top of her as she unclasped the bra and let her breasts free. 

 

“God, these are beautiful. It’s hard not to understand why all the boys stare when you’re in a bathing suit, or why I’m always trying to sneak a peek in the hot springs.” Yukiko heard a wave of muffled protests from Chie, but that only made her more sure that her friend’s shadow spoke the truth.

 

Shadow Chie rubbed and pawed eagerly at her chest reminding Yukiko of the time she’d been groped on the train. But Chie had been there to put a stop to it, and now she was as helpless as Yukiko. She felt like crying, but kept it in; the shadow didn’t need to know how she felt. Shadow Chie rubbed around her areolas with her thumb while the rest of her fingers squeezed at Yukiko’s soft tit flesh, every so often her thumbs would brush over her nipples and Yukiko would feel ashamed at how nice it felt.

 

“Considering your shadow over there is still molesting Chie, I’d say it’s a safe bet you don’t want to admit how much you like this, huh?” Yukiko didn’t respond to the attempt to get a rise out of her and looked past Chie’s shadow at the real deal.

 

To Yukiko’s disappointment she’d been just as unsuccessful at fending off her attacker and her bare chest was exposed to Yukiko’s shadow who kissed down Chie’s neck and clavicle to her obvious discomfort. Looking back at Shadow Chie, her face was twisted into a perverted grin, the same grin the faceless train molesters of the world had always had in Yukiko’s mind and she felt like crying out for help. But to who? Had any of her friends been watching they’d surely be here by now, right?

 

As if in answer Shadow Chie smirked, “Don’t worry about your friends Yukiko. They’re all safe and sound in bed right now. And don’t worry your pretty little head about Chie either, she’s enjoying this just as much as you are.”

 

At this Yukiko fumed, “You think I’m enjoying this you sicko, well I’m not.” a flare of rebellion, what weapon did Yukiko have to defend herself save her words in this situation.

 

“Is that what you’re telling yourself, puh-lease. Chie caressing your body and pleasing you in whatever way you want, I’m sure you’ve touched yourself plenty to the thought.”

 

Yukiko wanted to dispute that, but worried that Chie’s shadow would see through it as the empty bluster it was. Regardless of if she liked it or not Shadow Chie clearly had no intention of stopping as she pulled down Yukiko’s skirt to reveal the entirety of her panty hose and her black panties beneath.

 

“Black panties? And you’d like me to believe that this is a coincidence, and you weren’t coming here hoping against hope to get some action, wouldn’t you?” Yukiko yelped in surprise as the sound of her tearing panty hose interrupted her response.

 

“Or do you just saunter along in your nicest panties everyday with such an intention? For shame.” Once again a ripping sound interrupted her intended response as her panties were torn away from her crotch.

 

Yukiko felt exposed, with only her now crotchless pantyhose covering her and the ravenous Shadow Chie spreading her legs for a better view at the Amagi girl’s vagina. She put a finger inside and pulled it back out licking the wetness that had covered it. It ashamed Yukiko of how wet she had gotten and how much had coated her inner thighs in the time it took Chie’s shadow to undress her.

 

“Nice and wet, I knew you were enjoying it you slut.” The last word stung, even worse coming from Chie’s mouth.

 

“Hm hm hm, gosh it’s like a forest down there. Even I have to trim, but this is ridiculous.” Shadow Chie’s perverted grin grew as she said that and more shame filled Yukiko, she had gotten a little lazy that month, that’s all.

 

Without warning Chie’s shadow shoved her head between Yukiko’s legs and began licking with what must have been an unnaturally long tongue practically thrusting into her itself when it wasn’t lapping up her juices and rubbing up and down her clit. Yukiko moaned without meaning to and heard Chie’s shadow chuckle at that from between her legs. Trying to hold in more moans Yukiko looked over at Chie. She was going through much the same thing she was, but reversed, she was forced between Shadow Yukiko's legs as the shadow purred over her prince’s tongue.

 

Yukiko felt sick at the display, but could not look elsewhere as watching Chie being made to serve her double left her with even more desire as Chie’s copy took care of her pussy’s needs. And the shadow took care of them magnificently no matter how much Yukiko tried to avoid admitting it, it was getting harder and harder to not let a soft moan escape her lips every now and then and it got harder and harder to remember why she needed to. The Shadow’s grip though strong on her outside thighs as she pressed Yukiko’s crotch forward into her face was soft and as her tongue continued to ministrate its magic she found herself pushing her crotch forward and squeezing the head between her legs involuntarily as she found herself heading for climax. Shadow Chie’s tongue thrusted again and again and again, unrelenting in its goal to pleasure Yukiko who was fully chasing her climax like a woman mad. One more thrust inward, a lick up the sides of her walls, and a quick flick of the tongue over her clitoris and Yukiko’s climax escaped her. 

 

Loadly moaning out in pleasure as she heard her shadow double do the same, briefly her situation left her mind and she knew only that she was cumming. But as Shadow Chie abruptly rose from between her legs Yukiko was brought back to reality and cursed herself for letting herself climax to the...thing disguised as her friend. Shadow Chie gave a chuckle and slowly unzipped the zipper of her jacket removing her arms from each sleeve slowly and revealing the tank top beneath. The tank top was highlighted by her erect nipples appearing behind the fabric as if to poke through. She was clearly sans bra.

 

“Like what you see Yukiko, I’ve caught you staring at these before. Of course I never said anything, in fact it must’ve been my imagination, or at least that’s how I justified it.”

 

Yukiko gulped and was hesitant to confirm or deny the truth. Shadow Chie gripped the hem of her top and pulled it off of her in one smooth motion forcing a small jiggle out of her perky breasts in the process. Despite her fear Yukiko found herself unable to not look upon Chie’s nude chest enraptured and hardly noticed her slip off her skirt until she saw….It. A massive bulge in her tight tight bike shorts. How she had not put two and two together earlier was beyond her, but then again she didn’t realize how twisted this thing was. 

 

She felt the urge to run, but couldn’t as she watched in suspense as Shadow Chie stripped herself of shorts as well, springing her massive Shadow cock out from them. The fact it fit in her shorts at all was impressive as this thing was certainly too long to be contained in them not to mention how thick it was. After a second's hesitation the smell struck her again harder than before, this was it she had been smelling the musk of Shadow Chie’s cock. The revelation both revolted and fascinated her and as the smell hit her much harder than before it left her very light headed.

 

Shadow Chie reached down and lifted Yukiko by the wrists onto her knees. She shoved her face into her crotch and Yukiko couldn’t help but inhale even more of that thick scent that seemed to cloud around the massive member. Yukiko felt flushed and her mouth opened dumbly with her tongue lolling out uncontrollably.

 

“All those times you thought it would be so much simpler if Chie was a boy, well you’ve gotten your wish. Plus these nice perky tits, though that’s a bonus wouldn’t you say.” Shadow Chie handled her cock with one hand while the other fondled her left breast to further prove her point.

 

Yukiko looked up dumbly at her and took in the sight. The Shadow Chie glistened with sweat only adding to whatever twisted musk her cock was giving off, her massive erection curved slightly upwards as if to face her, a bush of chestnut hair, and her best friends glorious abs and perky tits with cute pointed nipples. It was a lot for Yukiko to take in, but she did and she got wetter than she’d previously thought possible seeing her best friend plus cock and standing before her nude.

 

With a smile Shadow Chie nudged her cock forward and Yukiko graciously obliged in taking it in her mouth. A hard thing to fit in her mouth, she did it amicably regardless just fitting it in past the head was starting to hurt her jaw. Thrusting a hand between her leg to take care of her pussy before she made a puddle of her own cream, she used the other to massage Shadow Chie’s balls getting moans of pleasure from the Shadow that replaced her shame with pride. Continuing to try and swallow the massive thing before her; Yukiko choked and cough as she took it deeper but would not relent as the smell put her through a high she’d never experienced before.

 

“Wow, you’re good at this Yukiko. You think maybe you’ve been practicing.” Had Yukiko heard this she’d have protested, but she was too focused to do so.

 

Her fingers tried desperately to satisfy the hunger between her legs as she finally began to move back and forth up and down Chie’s massive shaft. Still coughing and spitting and choking at times, but doing it still. No matter how far she got it down she wanted to take it deeper and furiously forced herself forward and back hoping for Chie to cum and give her what she was suddenly so fixated on receiving. Holding onto the back of Yukiko’s head Shadow Chie helped her along at her duty, forcing her down on her colossal cock and pulling her off it once she felt the Amagi had choked and sputtered enough.

 

“”Do you want me to cum?” Shadow Chie looked down on Yukiko, acting like little more than a slave to her cock at this point.

 

“Mmhmm~” Yukiko moaned with Shadow Chie’s cock still in her mouth.”

 

With a sly grin Shadow Chie unleashed her load flooding Yukiko’s mouth with her Shadow spunk. Yukiko’s mouth was near immediately filled, some shooting down her throat while excess spilled out of her mouth, and there was a lot of excess. Pulling her penis from Yukiko’s lips spilled even more of what Yukiko could not swallow in time with her hurried gulps. Swallowing too quickly, Yukiko erupted into a coughing fit, spitting what had gotten caught in her throat onto the floor at Shadow Chie’s feet. She was vaguely aware of the real Chie’s moaning.

 

By the time Yukiko looked back up Shadow Chie was holding her still hard cock with cum still spurting from it. Yukiko briefly wondered what she was doing, but with a fresh whiff of that beautiful meaty smell she fell onto her back and spread her legs not noticing that she was still pleasuring herself with her hand. Shadow Chie gleefully took her position between Yukiko’s legs and shoved her cock up her in one smooth motion. Yukiko shuddered at the force and clenched her fists at the pain of having the rod shoved up her mixed with pleasure.

 

Wasting no time to let Yukiko adjust Shadow Chie began thrusting and forcing in and out. Yukiko’s pussy shrank as Shadow Chie pulled her cock almost all the way out before widening again as it was shoved back in. Yukiko moaned for Chie and heard the real Chie do the same for her far away. Shadow Chie’s hips moved fast and harshly, with stamina outstripping even the real Chie’s as her hips pounded into Yukiko’s as hard as she could. Wrapping her arms under Yukiko’s and gripping her shoulders Shadow Chie pulled her closer as she laid into her further; leaving close to no space between the two as their bare everything touched.

 

Yukiko’s moans grew in intensity as she came to climax for her second time that night, but Shadow Chie continued to fuck her through it, not giving her a breather for a single second. Shadow Chie groaned in exertion as she speared Yukiko over and over. Fighting against the force of Shadow Chie’s thrusts, Yukiko managed to wrap her legs around her new lover’s hips hoping she would never exit her.

 

“Getting a little into it, eh?” Shadow Chie taunted as she continued to raw the raven haired beauty beneath her.

 

“P-please~” Yukiko begged.

 

“Admit it, slut.”

 

Yukiko moaned for Chie

 

“Admit it.” Shadow Chie repeated more forcefully.

 

“I want more of your dick! I wish Chie would fuck me like this! I want her to fuck my brains out like this!” Yukiko screamed to the heavens vaguely hoping the real Chie might hear her plea.

 

“Yes~!” Shadow Chie gave a girlish yelp at the admittance and her hips buckled as she shot another load of cum into Yukiko.

 

Yukiko moaned and her back arched as Shadow Chie’s cum burst into her. Shadow Chie continued to thrust with the same strength actually forcing some of her cum out as she thrusted back in and continued shooting her spunk deep into Yukiko. As Yukiko rode the wave of pleasure at having Chie cum inside of her she shut her eyes and enjoyed herself letting the hot sperm settle inside of her. By the time she’d opened her eyes Shadow Chie was gone, and as far as she could see her own shadow had disappeared as well. Standing up slowly she could still feel that Chies shadow’s cock had been inside of her though the shadow itself had disappeared along with any of the cum she had left behind. 

 

Chie was similarly standing a few feet away and likewise showed signs of wear and tear with no visible explanation as to why. They rushed to each other and embraced the other, their lips met and as their tongues clashed Yukiko tasted something there she couldn’t quite place. Falling down on top of each other as their hands explored all over each other, their inhibitions and desires laid out to bear, they stayed there for sometime together.

  
  



End file.
